A vehicle front structure is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1, which includes a dash panel that partitions a cabin and a space located forward of the cabin, a cowl member disposed above the dash panel and extending between front pillars located at opposite ends in a vehicle width direction of a vehicle body, and connecting members for connecting an upper end of the dash panel and a lower end of the cowl member at opposite ends thereof in the vehicle width direction, each of the connecting members being inclined to have its upper end located forward of its lower end.
According to the vehicle front structure, since the cowl member (dashboard upper panel) and the dash panel (dashboard lower panel) are joined together at the opposite ends thereof in the vehicle width direction via the connecting members, the shapes and positions of the front pillars are hardly restricted even though the cowl member is mounted to extend therebetween.
In the vehicle front structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, the dash panel (dashboard lower panel) is joined to a rear end of the cowl member (dashboard upper panel), and thus vibration generated due to inward falling of damper housings during traveling is transmitted from the cowl member to the dash panel without being attenuated. It is therefore needed to reinforce the dash panel for suppressing vibration.
Further, it is desired that such a vehicle front structure is capable of preventing intrusion of water into the cabin from the cowl member (dashboard upper panel), while improving mounting property of the cowl member (dashboard upper panel) and welding workability of a vehicle front part.